busted!
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: rose and dimitri get hot and heavy, but then get busted by alberta. this is just a oneshot, i will never do another rosedimka pairing. this was written for kalieapap's strange sense of humour. hope u like it grrl.


**Busted! **

**This is a one-shot. JUST a one shot. So don't go telling me to update because there will NOT be any more chapters and I will NOT write a sequel.**

**Why? Because I am not a fan of Dimitri. I am only writing this because my friend kalieapap asked me to write this for her.**

**She also has a KKM fanfic up, so if you like KKM, check it out!**

**I also know that the characters are out of character, but I guess that it is just how I write =)**

**This fanfic is rated M for a reason and takes place before shadow kissed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. That pleasure goes to Richelle Mead.**

**RPOV**

I stood there, looking at Dimitri. He was standing in the middle of the gym. I walked in still dazed and walked up to him. It was the last class. The dhampirs had an extra hour of training after school because we were close to graduating.

"What are you doing here? Where is Stan?"

"He is not here so I am taking the class Rose."

I scowled but inside, I was feeling happy. I walked away to the side of the gym and started to stretch.

"Come here everyone!" Dimitri commanded.

I walked over and he called me to him.

"Rose, I want you to demonstrate to everyone how to stake a strigoi," Dimitri said, holding a stake out to me.

I took the stake from him and walked over to the dummy that he had out.

I corrected my grip on it and thrusted the stake into the chest of the dummy. (Surprisingly, it almost came out the other side!) I pulled it out and stepped back.

Dimitri inspected it and nodded his head.

I walked back over to Dimitri and tried to hand the stake back to him. He shook his head and said, "Did anyone notice how Rose was holding the stake?"

I turned around and looked at everyone shaking their heads.

"Alright then, Rose, show them."

I held the stake up and showed them how I was holding it. They crowded around and looked at me.

I was bombarded with questions from them

"How do you know how to use it?"

"Did you learn to use it when you were gone?"

And other questions like that.

I glared at everyone until they shut up and then I said, "No, I didn't learn when I was gone. Who could I have fucking learnt it from huh?" I ground out, mentally cursing the effects of darkness. Before I could say anything else, Dimitri cut in.

"I taught Rose how to use the stake. Are there any problems?"

They shook their heads and didn't say anything. Dimitri questioned them on the same things that he questioned me before I got to actually use the stake. But instead of making me wait, he gave the stakes to them today and told them to start practicing on the dummies.

Dimitri came over to me and said, "You too,"

"But I already know how! Can't I do something else?" I protested.

"No. Start practising. It won't kill you,"

"Asshole," I mumbled.

I thought that I had said that quiet enough that he wouldn't have heard it, but apparently his hearing is better than I thought because the next thing I heard was, "And you can stay back for saying that Miss Hathaway,"

Great. Now we are back to being formal and not using first names? I sighed, grabbed a hold of the stake and walked over to an unused dummy. I started to plunge the stake into it while moving around the dummy. So I would start at the front of it and move clockwise around it until I was standing in the front again. Then I would do it the other way around. I would move anti-clockwise.

At the end of the class, I waited behind like Dimitri told me to.

He walked over to me and before he could say anything, I blurted out, "Why am I here? Why can't I go?" even though I would love to spend some time with Dimitri, I wanted to talk to Lissa, she had been feeling a bit upset lately and I wanted to know what it was about.

He smiled. A rare sight. "Because I wanted to . . . 'talk'."

I looked at him, head cocked to the side. He walked over to me, put his hand on the back of my neck, leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back and moaned. Against his lips, I mumbled, "I like your definition of talking."  
>He laughed and kissed me deeper. Our tongues tangled and fought for domination. He laid me down on the mat that's used for sparring.<p>

Soon enough, our clothes were removed and he was looking down at me asking me if I was ready to do this.

My reply was of course, "I've been ready for a while now Dimitri,"

He smiled and kissed me deeply as he thrust into me. It was painful, but the kiss swallowed my cries of pain.

He was still for a moment, and when the pain dulled and developed into pleasure, I nodded my head and told him that he could move again.

He thrusted in and out faster and faster. I met his thrusts and before long, I felt my peak coming. A few more thrusts, and I came. Hard. I cried out Dimitri's name in ecstasy.

"Dimitrii," I moaned in pleasure.

The only things you could hear were our sounds of pleasure and skin slapping against skin.

I screamed out as I came again. Dimitri thrusted inside me harder, deeper and faster. I soon felt myself coming again.

I looked into Dimitri's eyes and saw that he was also close. I pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

He moved faster again and his thrusts became hard and wild. He was going deeper within me. It hurt, but in a good way and I groaned at the friction that we were creating.

He reached down with his right hand and started to furiously rub my clit. I came again, hard. It was his undoing, he came inside me. We rode through the waves together and when it was over, Dimitri collapsed on top of me.

He kissed me again and told me that we should get dressed in case someone came in and saw us.

I jumped up and threw my clothes on. Dimitri came up behind me, turned me around and kissed me. The kiss got passionate and we didn't hear anyone coming until it was too late.

"Rose! Dimitri!" they gasped in shock.

We jumped apart in fright and saw Alberta standing in the doorway.

_Shit. We're dead now._

Her lips tightened into thin lines and commanded, "In my office. NOW!"

My eyes widened, and without another look at anyone, I sprinted out of the gym and to Alberta's office.

My thoughts were wild. I was afraid that I would either be kicked out and would never get to see Lissa again, or that Dimitri would lose his job and wouldn't be allowed in an academy again for the risk that he might become involved with a student again.

Dimitri came in after me and Alberta after him, shutting the door behind her.

She went behind her desk and looked at us disapprovingly.

"Why? Why would you do this?" she asked quietly.

Dimitri and I looked at each other. He opened his mouth to speak, but I jumped in before him.

"It was my fault Guardian Petrov. I kissed him. Not the other way around. Please don't fire him," I bit my lip, knowing that she would believe me. Meaning that I would be kicked out of the academy.

"That's not how I saw it Rose. I saw both of you kissing and neither of you were pushing the other away,"

I stood up and I was about to deny it again, but Alberta held up her hand and said, "But..." she sighed. "Tell me. Why were you kissing her Dimitri? You know that you can lose your job here for kissing a student."

"I was kissing her because I love her." He stated.

I looked over at him in shock.

He knew I was looking, but kept his gaze firmly on Alberta. Alberta although, didn't look shocked. Instead, she looked calm and as if she had expected the answer.

She smiled and said the last thing that I thought she would ever say, "Okay, I will let this go and will not report it. I will support you being together, but you must remember to be careful and not get caught. Especially by Kirova." _I guess that she doesn't like her either,_ I thought.

We nodded our heads and were dismissed. Outside, it was late, past curfew. We hugged and kissed once more after checking that no one was around, and we split to go back to our own rooms.

When I turned around, I smiled and had a small skip in my step. By the time I was in my room, I was laughing so hard in joy and surprise that I had tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't wait to tell Lissa.

**Okay! Tell me what you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Did the best I could. All reviews are welcome, but please, **_**NO FLAMES**_**.**


End file.
